Survival
by run with the doctor
Summary: Anakin Solo thinks he will die in 27 ABY, aged seventeen years old, when he travels to Myrkr on a mission with his friends and siblings. This fear is almost made a reality when he is struck by a bomb used to kill Executor Nom Anor. Anakin would have died, if not for some mysterious travellers returning to the galaxy ...
1. Mission to Myrkr

**One**  
(_Mission to Myrkr_)

* * *

As he hit the floor of the grashal, Anakin Solo knew without a doubt that he was going to die today. It was time for him to leave behind the galaxy he had been born in, the friends he had loved and the family that had nurtured him, and take a step forward into an unknown place.

All of a sudden, a blinding flash lit up his world and a voice told him, "It's not time for you to die yet. You must go back to your world and help your friends overcome their enemy and achieve their goal." This confused him: how was he to do this when he had been wounded as badly as he felt? With difficulty, he managed to stand and look around.

Walking out of the mist were several figures that he thought he recognised - he knew them from somewhere, but his mind couldn't place them. They were all dressed in Jedi robes, and had lightsabers hanging at their belts. A distinctively Old Republic feeling ... "You're the Knights and Masters of the old Order!" Anakin exclaimed, and was rewarded by a nod from the old man with white hair and beard.

"We have been sent by the Force to ally with your Order in preparation for the biggest onslaught by the Yuuzhan Vong yet. If we succeed in defending against it, we will be allowed to stay indefinitely," the old man explained. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is someone you may relate to - my former Padawan, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Skywalker stepped forward, smiling, as his black robes swirled about him. "How about I be called Ani, and you will be Anakin, for form's sake?" he asked. "It would be rather confusing calling us both Anakin ... we could always go by the formal titles of Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Solo." His grandson was stunned, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I fear we have heaped too much on him at once," he said. "This will be a lot for him to take in, seventeen years old or not. We must tread carefully, lest we move too fast for young Solo to keep up with us." He, too, stepped forward and put a hand on Skywalker's shoulder. "Jedi Skywalker, you must return to the Mission and inform the others their strike leader will follow soon. Your mission is to kill the voxyn queen and take the Knights out safely. We will meet you at Coruscant."

Skywalker nodded. "Yes, Master," he said. "I am proud to represent the Old Jedi Order once again." He drew his bright blue lightsaber, saluted his grandson and the other Jedi with it, and vanished. Obi-Wan turned to the young Jedi and spoke gently.

"Jedi Solo, we are aware you have a mission to complete, but never fear. Jedi Skywalker is reliable, and has completed many for the Old Republic. It will not be a problem for him integrating himself with the New Republic." The old Master gestured to a yellow brick road that had faded in before them. "Shall we walk? I have much to tell you." The two started to walk at a brisk pace down the road, and the other Masters ranged around them, ready to answer Anakin's questions.

"First," the boy said, "where are we?"

A chocolate-skinned man smiled. "An extremely good question, Jedi Solo. We are in Limbo. That is to say, we are hanging in the balance between Life and Death. On one side is the Myrkr installation, where your friends are even now fighting to the death. That which lies on the opposite side is the netherworld of the Force, from whence we came upon birth, and will go when death overtakes us." His lightsaber, Anakin noticed, was of a similar design to the one his uncle Luke had carried before presenting it to his wife, Mara.

"That makes sense," he said. "If we are between Life and Death, then surely I have a choice? I am allowed to go on or step back?"

"You are correct," the same man answered. "But either way, the decision is irreversible. Once you have made your decision and are firm upon it, it cannot be changed. Think carefully, young Jedi. Whether you go on or choose to return will impact the Jedi Order greatly. If you go on, it will either be their fall, or they will rise due to your sacrifice. That is the same for if you decide to step back into your life and re-assume your burdens."

Anakin's chin dropped. "My fellow strike members will think I am dead by this point," he said. "I don't know whether I should return or not." He looked up at the Jedi Master who had spoken. "Who are you?" he asked suddenly. "I don't recognise you from the old holos I've seen."

"I fell to Vader's saber, Jedi Solo. My name is Mace Windu, and I was to be the Jedi Grand Master after Yoda passed on. I was able to find Palpatine, just before Order 66 was executed, and was about to kill him when Darth Vader stepped in and saved his life. At that moment, he was not worthy of the blue lightsaber he carried."

Anakin felt slightly ashamed, but Obi-Wan reassured him, saying, "Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were, in my view, two completely different characters. What Vader did was unforgivable, but Skywalker saved the Jedi Order at Endor. He is one with the Force now, or won't be when we succeed in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Now, Anakin, it is time to make your choice. Will you return, or will you proceed?"

* * *

Author's Note: This is the beginning of my new epic, which I hope will reach at least ten chapters. It is Alternate Universe-classified from _Star by Star _onwards. I aim to post at least once a week, and all chapters will be checked multiple times before they are posted. I do not have a beta reader at the moment, but if anyone would like to offer, please do PM me.

Sit back, kick up your feet and grab the popcorn!


	2. The Old Ways

**Two**  
(_The Old Ways)_

* * *

Anakin was silent for several moments, weighing his options. Finally, he said, "I choose to return and help my friends destroy a threat to the New Republic."

The relief from the other Jedi was tangible. Obviously they had all been waiting for Anakin to make that decision. It must be the right one, he thought.

Obi-Wan turned, sweeping the young man up in his wake. "Then we will return," he said. "However, it is likely that the strike team has advanced, under the leadership of the Jedis Solo. They may even now be preparing to return to Coruscant. If that is so, then we will travel there. If they are still fighting, we will assist them." The old Master looked at his colleagues with a twinkle in his eye. "It has been a long time since we raised a lightsaber to save a Republic. I look forward to it again."

The other Masters nodded, and as one their hands dropped to their lightsaber hilts at their belts. Anakin drew his and turned on the glowing violet blade. Mace Windu spoke, upon seeing the blade, "Anakin, that is the first purple saber I have seen since my own. Many Jedi choose to wield either a green or a blue lightsaber. Purple is not a common choice."

"What about other colours?" Anakin asked. "I know Corran Horn has a silver one."

"Silver lightsabers have been recorded as owned by Jedi, as have orange ones," Mace replied. "Other colours include yellow, which I have heard your mother wielded once, as well as cyan, viridian and orange. And, of course, Corran's silver one that you just mentioned."

The younger Jedi had opened his mouth to respond when Obi-Wan cut in, "Let's cut the chatter, Jedi. We are walking on the border between Life and Death, and we'll soon return to the grashal from which we saved Jedi Solo. Sabers out and lit, and formal titles from here on in. May the Force be with you all."

The phrase was repeated quietly around the circle of Jedi, with Mace Windu repeating it on a variant, "May the Force be with us all."

Another light, similar to that Anakin had seen when he was taken to Limbo, began to increase in size and glow until he had to cover his eyes. His ears and eyes were momentarily cut out and he was deaf and blind, then the ground shook and he regained the use of those senses. Looking around, Anakin saw that the ground had shaken due to the explosion of a detonator bomb. On the path forward, he saw the outline of several Jedi Knights fighting an unknown foe - was it voxyn or Yuuzhan Vong?

The seventeen-year-old Jedi picked out the outlines of his brother Jacen, and his sister Jaina, as they assisted one another against an enemy. Their friend, Tenel Ka, was battling yet another adversary. Anakin Solo set off at a stumbling run towards the battle, lightsaber lit and at the ready. Leaping over fallen Yuuzhan Vong - now he knew who they were fighting - he swung his lightsaber and brought down one who had been converging on Jacen from behind. Almost instantly, he spun back and felled two more warriors.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of disbelief from his fellow strike team members as, in the midst of battle, they registered that there were additions to their unit. There was no time to argue, however, as another wave of Yuuzhan Vong took them by force and they had to fight back harder than before.

After the Yuuzhan Vong had all been killed, the strike team and its added Jedi Masters advanced further towards the cave where the voxyn queen lay. This would be their biggest test; if they killed the queen, all the other voxyn in the galaxy would be incapacitated. The New Republic depended on them to complete their mission. If any were to die, they would die fighting.

It was agreed amongst the strike team that Jaina and Anakin Skywalker, being the strongest Jedi in the group, should engage the voxyn in combat. Their fellows would stand back and have their weapons at the ready, should Anakin and his granddaughter need assistance. The benediction "May the Force be with you" was repeated several times, and then the two Knights stepped forward to challenge the Yuuzhan Vong's greatest asset.

The remaining Jedi thought several times that Anakin and Jaina were in trouble, but in the end they came out of the cavern battle-worn, with dust all over their battle clothes. Jaina was almost stumbling, and Jacen sprinted forward to catch her before she fell. Anakin, for his part, was not much better, having to lean on Obi-Wan and Zekk for support. The news that they brought, however, was uplifting:

"The voxyn queen is dead."

A small cheer went up from the strike team members and Jedi, and Tahiri said confidently, "Now we can turn for home."

Jaina looked up at her. "We can't, actually. Not yet, anyway. Lomi and Welk, the Dark Jedi, nicked the Tachyon Flier. I need to steal a Vong freighter." Collective groans went up from her colleagues, but Jaina held up a finger. "Hang on. I haven't finished. It's going to be pretty easy for me to grab a freighter, if you lot keep watch for the Dark Jedi and the Yuuzhan Vong. Deal?"

"I'll help," her grandfather offered. "I'm pretty good with ships."

"He's not kidding," Obi-Wan added. "He first flew an X-Wing and destroyed a battlemoon at age nine. I don't think you should turn this one down, Jaina."

Her eyes skipped between the two older Jedi, and then she nodded. "I saw a freighter not far from here," she informed them as they started plowing through the mess. "It should be relatively easy to board it and hijack its controls. If all goes well, we'll be home by this time tomorrow."

The strike team set to with this comforting news that brought them hope, and thought of their loved ones. As they worked, the deceased of Myrkr came to mind countless times: Ulaha Kore, Eryl Besa, Krasov and Bela Hara had all given their lives for the Mission.

Before long, however, they were discovered and had to draw their weapons once more against the enemy. It seemed the Yuuzhan Vong were unwilling to let them go so easily, especially the famed Solo twins. The Jedi battled wave after wave of Yuuzhan Vong while, inside the freighter, Jaina and her grandfather worked to bring the systems back online.

Finally, an hour later, Jaina called them in and declared that the freighter was ready to become airborne. The strike team and Old Order Jedi boarded in twos, backing up the ramp as they deflected enemy amphistaffs, and Jaina headed immediately for the pilot's station in the cockpit.

"Who here is good with weapons?" Jaina shouted over the comlink wired into their evac suits, and after Anakin Solo and Obi-Wan volunteered, she added, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to the quad guns!"

Anakin Skywalker sat in the co-pilot's seat, and after a little jiggling and poking, the sabotaged Yuuzhan Vong freighter rose swiftly into the sky, did a 180 degree turn, and soared through the hole in the cave to freedom.

They were going home.

* * *

Deep below the surface of Myrkr, two creatures crouched in a separate cave as they watched the Yuuzhan Vong freighter take off. Out of the Yuuzhan Vong who had challenged the Jedi, they remained, and neither wanted to be the one to tell Shimrra that the Jedi had escaped.

As the freighter disappeared into the stars, Nom Anor and the Fosh Vergere felt a clear sense of failure overwhelm them, and they moved, trying to get as far away from the worldship as possible. Shimrra would not be pleased.

* * *

Author's Note: So Chapter Two is finally done and posted! I apologise for the lateness of its arrival, but I am in the midst of studying for exams. I can't promise that the third chapter will be up by this Sunday (most likely will be next Sunday, after exams are done) but either way it will be become regular again from that Sunday onwards.

Thanks to all my readers, and thanks also to Onimiman who responded to my call for a beta in the last chapter, and took it on board. Without them, I would not have had this chapter up when I did, and they helped make it perfect. Thanks again, Onimiman!

Until the next time, may the Force be with you all,

run with the doctor.


	3. Return of the Jedi

**Three**

(_Return_)

The Yuuzhan Vong freighter slipped quietly through deepspace, so close to the border, the other side of which lay New Republic space. Its engines had dropped an octave to a low thrumm, and inside, the lights had dimmed to red. All aboard was asleep - except two.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat alone in the hold, in his Jedi robes, contemplating. He heard a light step at the door, and looked up. Nineteen-year-old Jacen Solo, the elder brother of the Jedi that the Old Order had saved at Myrkr, stood before him, looking down at the Master.

"Can't sleep?" he asked eventually, and Obi-Wan nodded. "Neither," Jacen replied, and came to sit opposite the other Jedi. He drew his legs up and leaned back against the wall for support, watching Obi-Wan closely.

Neither Jedi spoke for a few moments, before Obi-Wan broke the silence. "It feels weird to be back. Living, breathing, fighting for justice. It just doesn't feel right, after all these years. I mean, I've been in the netherworld of the Force. Observing, but not participating."

"Do you know why you were sent back in the first place?" Solo questioned, eliciting a shake of the head from Kenobi.

"All I can think about is that the Force must have a great need for Jedi, so they've given you more experienced Knights and Masters. And perhaps," Obi-Wan added as another thought occurred to him, "we were meant to save your brother Anakin!"

Jacen offered a wry smile. "My brother's star is swiftly rising, so it's good that you did." He offered a hand to his uncle's former Master, "Come on, Master Kenobi. I need my beauty sleep, and I'm sure you do too."

A soft chuckle emanated from Obi-Wan as he took the younger Jedi's proffered hand and pulled himself to his feet. "I only met Han Solo briefly, but you seem to have inherited his good sense of humour."

"Don't push it," Jacen warned, "if you don't want an egotistical Jedi running amok."

Obi-Wan snorted, said goodnight, and left for his cabin, leaving Jacen alone in the hold. The young Jedi stood there for a few moments, then turned for the cockpit. He would keep a vigil tonight.

When Jacen stepped into the cockpit, he saw his twin sister asleep in the pilot's chair. She came awake, rubbing her eyes, as he slipped into the co-pilot's station, and spoke. "Hi, brother, worried about me?"

"I wasn't actually," Jacen replied, grinning. "I know you can take care of yourself. Just came to keep watch."

Jaina reached out wearily to flick a switch on the dashboard, and a screen lit up. "We're not far from the border," she replied. "About a standard half-hour to go before we cross over."

"Will you wake everyone?"

She shook her head. "No point. When we cross, I'll change our broadcasting to friendly and break comm silence. The New Republic can't fire on friendlies."

Jacen snorted, settling back in his chair. "Even if we look like Yuuzhan Vong? Perfect."

"I thought you were having a heart-to-heart with Master Kenobi back there," his sister quipped.

Jacen smiled, then said, "Go to sleep, Jaya. I'll keep watch up here for the next," he checked the on-screen chrono, "24 standard minutes."

"Thanks Jasa." Within minutes, she was asleep, her breathing deep and regular. Jacen saw her features relax, then leaned back and watched the silent stars go by.

Suddenly a memory from the childhood that felt so long ago assailed him: Han taking him and his brother to work on the Falcon one day when Jaina was sleeping in. The boys had had quite a bit of fun with their father during a girls-free day and stumbled into the front door at 6:00pm standard time, exhausted.

Suddenly an alarm started beeping, shaking Solo out of his reverie. A red light was strobing on the dashboard, signalling the re-entry into New Republic space. Jacen debated for a second on whether to wake his sister, but decided against it. She needed her sleep.

He shut off the alarm, which was beginning to drill a rhythm into his head, just as a familiar voice came over the ship-to-ship comm, "_Yuuzhan Vong freighter broadcasting as friendly, identify yourself._"

The voice was Han's. Jacen thought he could cry with relief as he responded, "New Republic ship Millennium Falcon, this is Jacen Solo aboard Yuuzhan Vong freighter Trickster. Dad, it's us. The strike team."

They had made it. In less than three standard hours now, they would be home. Not home sweet home, since Coruscant was on the verge of falling, but the temporary base at Mon Cal. Jacen felt exhilarated, but at the same time a great sadness swept through him. Sorrow for those who had died at Myrkr: Ulaha Kore, Eryl Besa, Krasov Hara and her sister, Bela Hara. They were now on the list of Jedi that had died for the Order over thousands of generations.

In the Force he felt his brother reach out and reassure him that all was well. Their family was alive; and even though Jacen would never admit it to his siblings, he was glad another was alive: Tenel Ka, the Dathomiri warrior princess who had survived Myrkr to fight again. She had been a great friend of his even before he had found out she was Princess of Hapes.

Han's voice crackled again on the comm, "_Isn't Jaina awake? I thought she was going to fly you lot back._" The relief in his voice was detectable.

Jacen pushed aside his subconscious fears for his fellows and responded. "She's asleep in the pilot's seat. She deserves it. I've taken over for now."

Instead of Han's answering voice, he heard Wedge Antilles reply on the subspace, "_Okay, kid. We're escorting you all the way home to Hapes, so no-one fires on you. Wouldn't want that, would we?_"

"No, sir," Jacen chuckled. "Thank you. Where is everyone else?"

"_Back at Hapes, waiting to hear the news," the old general said. "A couple of the Jedi had this crazy idea you've got some Old Order Jedi aboard_."

"What genius," Jacen asked as the ships veered off towards Hapes, "figured that out?"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for bearing with me for another two weeks while I get this chapter polished off and posted. My exams are now behind me so I will increase posting to each Sunday, so look out for them!

My thanks go once again mainly to Onimiman for beta-reading this chapter and giving me helpful advice, as well as to you, the loyal readers, for sticking with me thus far.


End file.
